I Have Your Back When You Need Me Most
by lycanus1
Summary: When his old nemesis, Sif is put in an awkward situation by her former lover Thor, Loki is persuaded by Maria to return to Asgard to give his friend moral support. Sequel to "On The Outside Looking In."


_**Disclaimer:**_ Everything recognizable belongs to Paramount Pictures, Marvel Entertainment & Marvel Studios (gods-damnit !) - though my gut tells me Loki, bless him, may well have his own ideas about that and will probably do what he wants anyway … No copyright infringement is intended.

 **A/N 1:** Strictly AU and more than likely, a wee bit o.o.c.  
 **A/N 2:** Brief background to this story:  
After Thor's stripped of his powers and banished to Midgard for the Jotunheim fiasco, Loki learns the truth about his origins. Although devastated by the discovery, Loki doesn't have a meltdown. Instead, when Odin falls into the Odin-sleep, the Trickster rejects the throne and calmly walks out on Asgard. No attempt is made on Thor's life, the Bifrost isn't destroyed and Loki doesn't fall into the void.  
Thor's banishment ends. He returns to Asgard and when he discovers Loki's left and doesn't intend to come back is infuriated. Loki, meanwhile, is in New York and somehow, ends up as an Avenger. He's instantly accepted by the others and before long they become friends and more importantly, the people Loki now considers family …

 _ **XXXXXXXXX**_

 **I Have Your Back When You Need Me Most**

Exhausted, Loki fell back onto the pillows, his hard, lithe, sinewy frame glistening with sweat after a very enthusiastic bout of love-making. He exhaled deeply and tiredly swept away tendrils of long, raven hair that clung damply to his pale skin. His thin, kissable lips slowly curved into a genuinely happy, sated grin.

The smile widened as the mattress beneath him dipped slightly before a familiar, slim yet curvy body inched closer then curled possessively around his. Endlessly long, shapely legs entwined with his as a slender arm wrapped around his waist.

Loki slowly shook his head, marveling at how _this_ woman - this glorious, beautiful, wonderful creature - his Maria, never failed to leave him awe-struck. How she unfailingly left him completely satisfied yet always yearning for more and how he'd never tire of her. And how she was the single, most important and beloved person in his life. A woman who's happiness and wellbeing was his only priority. Someone he would do everything – _anything_ \- for and one whom he truly craved and adored. When it came to this feisty, intelligent Midgardian he _would_ kill and even lay down his life if it meant keeping her safe and free from harm.

Soft, seductive lips lightly nuzzled his throat then with a contented sigh Maria gently laid her head upon his shoulder and let her fingers idly drift across his broad chest before coming to rest upon a dusky pink nipple. Biting her lower lip gently, Maria slowly raked a teasing fingernail over the hardening peak and grinned impishly as he drew a sharply hissed breath.

Loki reached across to absently and repeatedly wind a stray, brunette lock of hair around his index finger then allowed it to uncoil and spring free. Then with the same hand, he languidly trailed it up and down Maria's spine, loving the contrast of her lightly tanned skin against the paleness of his own. He savoured the feel of her, how her warmth seeped into his coolness. The way her touch drove him crazy with need and how deeply and strongly he desired her.

Maria nestled closer. Trusting him instinctively. Implicitly. Luxuriating in the feel of him, his strength, his power and most of all, Loki's love and how safe he made her feel. Even though the Trickster God had pledged himself to her, there were times she could hardly believe that she was the sole owner of his devotion. That he'd willingly bestowed to her both his loyalty and allegiance. That this sensitive, ethereal creature had been more than happy to bind himself to her because he loved her so purely and so passionately … It blew her mind that she wielded such power over him as she held his fragile heart in her hands. That Loki trusted and valued her so dearly. Yet he did without question or any doubt and often went out of his way to prove it which in turn, had Maria wondering how she ever deserved him … and all Loki would say was that she deserved him "simply for being you, for being the one my heart continuously beats for and for being the other – better - half of my soul."

"Lo … ?" Maria lightly brushed her lips against his right pectoral then raised her head to watch him lovingly.

"Hmmm … ?"

"I'm glad you're back home. I missed you, y'know ? Even though you weren't gone long I _really_ missed you …"

Loki smiled warmly and caressed her silky-smooth skin reverently. "So did I, _svass_ … so did I. Considering the gods-awful drama my thoughtless oaf of a brother created while I was there – he single-handedly managed to ruin poor mother's name day too - I couldn't get home to you quick enough …"

Interest suddenly caught, Maria wriggled against him and propped herself up against Loki's chest, her blue-grey eyes burning with curiosity. "Oh, really ? I'm intrigued. Do tell …"

The Trickster gave a faux long-suffering sigh and was playfully swatted across the chest by his impatient lover. "Norns ! Sometimes I swear you're only with me for the gossip- "

" _Loki !"_

He gave a husky laugh as his hand surreptitiously slipped beneath the black silk sheet which covered Maria's slender waist and came to rest possessively on her hip.

"Patience, little one, patience …" Loki's thumb idly circled the gentle curve of his beloved's hip, the feel of her body soothing him as he felt the anger he had towards Thor rise within him on Sif's behalf. "Do you remember I mentioned a while back that Thor had been courting the Lady Sif and there'd been an understanding for the past two centuries that he would wed her ?"

Maria nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

"Well, that understanding no longer applies. The idiot managed to disappoint mother, anger the All-Father, stun the whole court and break Sif's heart in one fell swoop by announcing his betrothal to another- "

Maria scrambled to sit up, unaware of the silk sheet sliding further down her body to barely cover her hips. "You're kidding me, right ? He actually did that to her ? Without any warning ?"

Loki nodded. His right hand moved to gently stroke Maria's left thigh. "Yes. The bastard did it in front of everyone in the Great Hall. He left Sif devastated and completely humiliated, with nowhere to hide. She never saw it coming. Then again, no one did. At least she had Volstagg and Hogun there to support her. I've _never_ seen the pair of them so furious with Thor and so angry on her behalf … and don't even get me started on Mother and Odin's opinion on the matter. The pair of them looked fit to be tied. Mother adores Sif and the All-Father has a lot of respect for her. Thor's well 'n' truly managed to fuck things up this time, especially when I tell you the best part- "

"Go on …"

Loki smirked as he recalled the reactions of everyone in the Great Hall when Thor stood there with his nondescript harlot clinging desperately to him. Of the seemingly endless awkward silence; the obvious disapproval of the warriors; the way the disgusted courtiers and even the servants coldly looked down upon the unwelcome interloper and how everyone's sympathies clearly lay with the jilted Shield-Maiden.

Inhaling deeply, Loki faithfully relayed how the remainder of the evening went. How an upset Sif stumbled upon Loki on his favourite balcony as she tried to compose herself. The revelation of several, harsh home truths. Loki's admission of his youthful feelings of unrequited love for her and his - well, to Sif's astonishment - disgust with Thor's behaviour and his extremely poor choice of a bride. He also confessed of his love for Maria to Sif and that he now considered Midgard his home, _not_ Asgard. And finally and probably more importantly as far as Maria was concerned, how he buried the hatchet with the Shield-Maiden and their decision to re-kindle their friendship, as well as the possibility that Asgard's resident Vanir warrior, Hogun, held genuine feelings for her.

"I can't believe how stupid and inconsiderate your brother was. Couldn't he see how badly he hurt Sif ? How humiliating it was for her to discover at the same time as everyone else how little she truly meant to him ? It was cruel and disrespectful especially considering how loyal she's always been to him and how much she loved him." Maria fumed, her blue-grey eyes narrowing with intent as she showed solidarity for her fellow kinswoman. "I swear to God, Loki, if you _ever_ treat me as badly as that bastard treated Sif, I'll make your life a living hell. I mean it. That's not a threat but a promise …"

Loki leant across to brush his lips tenderly against Maria's temple and murmured softly, "I know, _svass_ , I know … I swear you have no fears on that score. You're the only woman I see. The only one I want and the only one I need. You own me, 'Ria, heart, body and soul. As far as I'm concerned, you're it for me. No one else comes close."

She smiled softly and gently laid her forehead to rest against his. "I knew there was a good reason why I love you so, Mischief. That you're smart enough to not be afraid to use that brain of yours. But dumping someone as worthy as Sif for that mouthy, self-absorbed, obnoxious, little madam Jane Foster of all people … What the hell was Thor thinking ? Does he even have a brain ? One that actually works and isn't kept in his pants ? _Honestly !_ "

Loki snorted in amusement at his Maria's vehemence towards the mousy, highly irritating scientist, yet was proud of her for taking his friend's side even though they'd never met. Then again, he mused, it shouldn't have come as a surprize. _That_ was his Maria all over. Overwhelmingly kind-hearted and _always_ willing to defend the underdog or those who'd been badly hurt. He should've expected no less from her.

"It's not funny, Lo … What Thor did _was_ unforgivable. If _he'd_ done that to me," she paused as she heard her God give a low, possessive growl, "if he'd done that to me, I would've castrated him with a blunt knife and hurt her by deliberately ruining her credibility and reputation. Will … will Sif be alright, d'ya think ?" She worried her lower lip and her striking eyes were grave with concern as she absently trailed her hand over his six-pack. Loki swallowed hard.

"Well, the next few days will be tough I reckon. I'm just glad Volstagg's taken her side in the matter. As for Hogun ? Well, it's obvious even to a blind man he cares deeply for her. I never thought I'd see the day that the Grim would lose all respect for my brother, but he has. He won't forgive or forget the slight Thor's done to Sif and it's unlikely the three of them will willingly follow him blindly again after this fiasco. Then there's Sif's brother, Heimdall- "

"The gate-keeper ?"

Loki nodded, "Aye. Valhalla help Thor after what he did to Sif. I was never Heimdall's most beloved person in Asgard, but now ? Now I could well be his favourite prince and not the one he's always disapproved of and didn't trust …"

Loki suddenly inhaled sharply and stiffened as he felt Maria's wandering hand wrap around his hardening erection. She smirked and slowly and teasingly caressed the hot, throbbing appendage, enjoying how responsive he was to her touch.

"Well, he _can't_ be that all-seeing then if he's so blind to how trustworthy and loyal you truly are, Lo …" she murmured huskily. She suddenly rose up to straddle his thighs once more, bracing her right hand upon his chest then lowering her head to nuzzle his throat. Maria's smoky eyes conveyed her intent. Of how badly she craved him. "I reckon you should go back there, Lo … just for a few days- "

"But I only just got back, 'Ria- " Loki protested weakly, his hands coming to rest on her undulating hips which were teasingly brushing against his, by now, painfully hard shaft in an attempt to still them as he writhed beneath her.

"I know love, but Sif's your friend. She _needs_ you now … needs _your_ support and," she paused mischievously raising her hips to tantalizingly hover above his, "if you do this for me, you _know_ how grateful I can be- "

"Norns, love … Are you deliberately trying to kill me ?" Loki rasped, knowing this was a battle he had no hope in, or wish of, winning.

Laughing breathlessly, she replied huskily, "Nope," purposely popping the "p" for emphasis. "But I can be very thankfu- … ooh …"

Whatever else Maria meant to say was lost as Loki surged upwards to meet her; his hot mouth swiftly claiming her breast, tongue lapping the sensitive peak before suckling it ravenously while his left hand fondled the other mercilessly. She was barely conscious of his wicked mouth curving into a smirk before he suddenly flipped her onto her back, his lower body shifting between her silken thighs and he blissfully sank once more into her hot, molten core.

Nothing further was said that night. No words were needed or exchanged as soft, breathless gasps, needful moans of lust and heated groans of passion broke the silence as their bodies moved in the age-old dance of perfect synchronicity.

 _ **XXXXX**_

The following morning found the Trickster stalking purposefully across the glowing Bifrost towards the Observatory and its all-seeing, all-knowing Guardian who stood there, tall and forbidding. Yet, for the first time in aeons, Loki wasn't daunted by the dark, golden-eyed watchman's imposing presence.

Squaring his leather-clad shoulders, the wily Seidrmaster met the older Aesir's unblinking gaze without his usual defiance but with a wary respect. Bright, lively verdant eyes meeting equally intelligent, yet sceptical, gold ones steadily and guilelessly.

"Heimdall," Loki spoke quietly, head bowed and his fist clenched over his chest in greeting. He slowly raised his head to see the Watcher repeat the gesture, his deep voice rumbling Loki's name in acknowledgement before adding a suspicion laden "back so soon?"

Unable to counter his impish nature, Loki returned the remark with a playful smirk and replied teasingly, "Why, good Heimdall _, if_ I didn't know any better I could've sworn you've missed me and have designs upon my person …" He bit down quickly upon his lower lip to prevent himself from laughing at the deadpan expression that graced the ruggedly attractive Guardian's face, knowing the more impassive Heimdall appeared the angrier he became.

"I see the Lady Hill still has some way to go to silence that tongue of yours, Trickster," Heimdall replied monotonously as he gazed flatly at the annoying sorcerer before him.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Loki replied nonchalantly as he coolly scraped the sharp blade of one of his throwing knives beneath his fingernails. "My beloved Maria has often come up with some very creative and satisfying ways of keeping both my mouth _and_ tongue fully occupied …" Knowing full well he shouldn't provoke the man yet unable to resist the temptation, Loki gleefully watched the stoic gate-keeper's cheeks flush with a stain of colour at his suggestive remark.

"Well," Heimdall quickly changed the subject, "the Queen at least will be glad to see you."

Loki sighed softly. "Ah, sadly I'm not here this time for my dear Mother- "

"If you're here to cause trouble, I swear by the Norns that the All-Father _will_ hear of it," Heimdall growled only to quieten as Loki raised a hand in a gesture of peace.

"Calm yourself good Heimdall, calm yourself. I'm not here to cause _that_ kind of trouble, I swear to you upon my life and all that's sacred."

Heimdall's golden eyes narrowed and a slight frown furrowed his brow. "Then _why_ are you here, pray tell ?"

Sighing once more, the Trickster canted his head to one side and replied sadly, "I'm here because I was told a good friend is going through a bad time and needs me. I'm here to offer _my_ support and to watch _my friend's_ back …"

And with that quiet, truthful remark, Loki calmly sheathed the knife, gracefully spun around and briskly headed off for the palace.

 _ **T.B.C.**_


End file.
